The cage of the little Bird
by Chabeli05
Summary: Once upon a story there was a little girl that once had a happy life with a family. But like any fairy tale stories there's always someone or something that can simply take it away. And that's just what he did... he took her away, kept her hidden away for he wanted all of her to himself. Until one day he lost a game and he on bet everything his powers even his beautiful pet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my name is Chabeli this is a story and just wanted to see if you reader would like it. Just want to head gives a heads up THIS IS A Kid and Crona Romance and other more but I'll see where this story goes ^ ^ if by any chance you do not like Kid and Chrona(girl) I would Suggest not read this ^ w^.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY! **_

_**Warning: DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**_****_(Just the story ^ ^)_

Once upon a story...

There was a family that lived in a beautiful mansion. They were a happy family. In the mansion lived a father and a mother with three gorgeous kids. Ragnarok, Eruka, and Crona. All of them were special, but the sweetest and the shyest was the youngest Crona. She was a beautiful little girl with dazzling sky blue eyes that were breath taking, short pink hair, and a radiant pale skin. As the family were having a nice picnic outside in the grass.

Suddenly, a stranger approach to the family. He was wearing a black cape hood hiding his face he then spoke saying "What a beautiful day it is today? Wouldn't you agree?" he says with husky voice.

The children watch the stranger with curiosity but their mother spoke saying "Children get inside the house." They obey their mother starting to head inside the Mansion.

Crona walked right behind her brother and sister. Just then she looked up to the stranger. He smiled saying "Well aren't you a beautiful little flower?" he said with desire.

Just then her father appeared beside her pulling her behind him. "Crona go with your mother." he says with pitched of serious tone.

She obeyed and went with her mother grabbing her hand she looked taking a peek. She saw how her father was looking at him with such anger and the stranger just stand there with a smile.

As the day ended they were getting ready to go to bed. As they were tucked in by their mother and was kiss a good night. Crona was thinking about the stranger. It was something she felt was wrong about it.

As her mother came to tuck her in Crona asked "O-okaasan who was that stranger?" Her mother look at her with eyes that were full of sadness.

She respond saying "It was nobody honey." Crona knew her mother was lying but she just nod and went to sleep.

The next day Crona and her brother and sister were in their play room. When her mother rushed inside through the double doors saying "Ragnarok, Eruka I want you two head down to the hidden metal door!" she says while getting important things.

Ragnarok and Eruka were about to ask 'why' but her mother says "There's no time to explain quickly you two go to the hidden door and make sure to bring a lantern with you. And take your little sister."

The two oldest did as they were told taking Crona to the secret room. Crona was getting scared from what was happening. When they arrived at the door they all sudden hears explosion from the mansion. Ragnarok then says "I'm going up to help Otouto- san and Okaasan." he says started to walk up. Eruka yelled saying "ONEE-SAN NO! Mom says to stay put until she gets here."

More explosives were destroying the house. Ragnarok look at them saying "I'll be back." he says heading up.

Eruka and Crona waited then everything became quiet. There was no sound, no noise, no explosives, or anything. Eruka look at her little sister saying "Crona I'm going to see if everything is stopped." she says walking up to the stairs.

Crona whimper saying "N-n-noooo! d-don't l-l-leave m-me onee chan." Eruka grabbed her hand saying "I'll come back Crona. It'll only be for a second." Crona nodded saying "O-okay be careful." Eruka smiled and nodded.

As she left Crona went to a corner and sat with her knees on her chest waiting. Hours went by Crona was started to worried and scared.

She then had the courage to walk up one by one she slowly walked up the stairs. As she arrived to the door she peeked and opened the door slowly making a screeching squeak.

She walked out looking right to left to see if her sister, her brother, her father or her mother were there. Nothing all she saw was the house was destroyed and torn apart.

She then went to the front door she then started to saw red drips in the floor that looked it was slide on. She followed the trail and she then saw her sister and brother on the floor. She ran towards them kneeling down shook them saying "O-neee sama, Onee chan w-wake up." No respond.

Crona body started to trembled, tears were starting to form. Just then she hears a faint voice calling her name it was her dad leaning against the wall running out of breath. "C-c-cro...naaa." he says.

Crona ran toward her otouto-san. He then says "Crona r-r-run...RUN!"

She was confused of what he was saying 'Run why?'

As she was about to ask a dark figured was standing by the stairs that lead to the upstairs rooms.

It was the stranger from yesterday only this time he wasn't wearing his hood. His skin was gray, his hair was raved down short black hair, and he had three red eyes that glowed. He looked at Crona smiling. "Hello little flower."

Crona eye's was full of fear she was scared to even react to run or anything. The stranger started to walk while introducing his name saying "My name is Asura."

He walked toward Crona but Crona's dad yells "Run Crona! Run!" Crona immediately react started to run out of her home to the forest from outside the gate.

Asura chuckled and says "My your daughter is quite amusing." Crona father looked at him with anger saying "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Just then Asura was behind him and he stab Crona father. "Tis tis, you know you should learn not to make me angry." He says after killing him.

Crona was running for her life. Kept going until she ended up at the bridge where it leaded to a town. Just then Crona felt something on her neck it was lace that caught her.

She screamed hoping someone would save her. No one did. Asura stepped out from the misty forest saying "Crona my dear little flower I'm afraid I can't let you go." he says puling her.

As she was standing in front of him he looked down and met her exquisite eyes that were in tears. He then made a golden cage for her. She put her inside his lace wrapped around Crona neck making it disappeared. Crona was sobbing saying "W-what d-d-do y-you w-want from m-mee?" she asked trembling.

Asura lift her chin to look at him he then says "What do I want? I want you to only listen and smile for me. I want you to be mine. You are now my little bird until you fall for me."

And since then the little girl became The Cage of the little bird.

Years have pass and Crona had grown beautifully into a young lady. Just then Asura took her to a place that she founded so beautifully. As she watched being taken from a Mansion she noticed a blond man standing by the entrance.

Asura followed the man who taking him to a room he put Crona inside. Crona then finally heard that Asura was giving her to the blond man who smiled satisfied while Asura looked angry at himself.

He then approach to Crona saying Good bye to her petting her. As he walked he says "You better treat her nicely she is a delicate beautiful flower." he says smiling.

As soon he was gone. The blond man now introduced himself "Hello my name is Justin and from now on you are my little bird." Crona looked at him with disbelief.

She then heard someone knock the door opening the door. In came two boys.

Justin then says "Aaaah Hello boys I would like to introduce the new addition to our house. Crona this is Noah and Death the Kid." She looked at the two boys and greets saying "H-hello." The two boys walked up to the cage where she was in it.

As they were starring it made her get nervous. Just as she looked up they both formed a smile making her get scared and start to cover her face as tears were coming down.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2 What?

**Hello ^ ^ Readers well I just want thank some people for reviewing me. ^ ^ But I'll do that at the end of the chapter. For those who are new My Name is Chabeli05 but just call me Chabeli. Okay just trying another story even though ****T_T**** I've already have other two stories. (which I should continue but I'm a Poopy head to continue) Yeeeeeaaaaa I'll eventually update it more chaps somehow. (when LIFE ISN'T KILLING MEEE) Anyway please enjoy ^w^**

_ Warning: **DO NOT OWNED SOUL EATER** _(Just the story *3*) This is a KidxCrona(girl)xNoah(a little) so if you do not like this kind of Pairing stop here and go read your preferring pairing. I will not tolerate means reviews. Okay ^ ^_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

As she cried Justin went up to the boys saying "Stop it you two, you're scaring her. Come now child don't cry, a beautiful flower such as yourself shouldn't cry." He said grabbing a key from his pocket.

"Hic hic I-I d-don't understand w-w-why my m-master l-left m-m-me." She asked with such sadness.

"Well you see my dear your master and I did a bet that he unfortunately lost. Betting on everything he had his power and you." He said it simply.

As he went up to her cage unlocking the lock opening the metals door cage. Crona backed up away from the door scared of her life. Justin sighed saying "You poor thing you got use to the cage so much. He never let you out at all didn't he? Well my dear there's no reason to be afraid." Said Justine smiling.

Crona looked behind him seeing the two boys watching her closely. She looked away grabbing her left arm shaking.

"Well maybe if we got rid of this cage." Said Justine as he snapped his finger making the golden cage disappeared. And was left was Crona in the middle of the room. Crona got really nervous and scared she had never left her cage before without permission. As she stands there Justin smiled with satisfaction.

"My when he told me that you were his most precious treasure he had. I didn't know that he was telling the truth." He said as he started to walk around her. Crona was trembling getting more nervous at his action.

"I didn't realize that you were an exquisite creature I have ever seen. Beautiful skin, pink hair…" He said as he looked at her. He then lift her chin up looking at her eyes "And such a gorgeous pairs of eyes I ever seen."

Crona blush as she tried to control her heart from exploding. Just then one of the boys spoke saying "So why are we here again?" said the oldest with a hat.

Justin turned around saying "Well the reason I'd called you two here is… to meet your new little pet." He said as he patted on Crona hair.

The two gave a "What?"

"You two heard me Crona is now your new pet."Said Justin smiling at them.

"No way she's our new pet beside we wanted Neko women not ugly scrawny weak girl." Said Noah with a grunt.

"I agree with my brother she's not even symmetrical she's ugly. Just by looking at her is making me sick. DISGUSTING" Said Death the Kid.

Crona couldn't help but feel hurt. She looked down feeling ashamed of herself.

Just then Justin says "Ugly? Well sorry to disappoint you two but your father said that he will not give you two what you ask for. And especially when you guys are irresponsible. So your father ask me to get you guys only one pet but different. Luckily I was able to win and got Crona without even having to pay for her." He said with triumph.

The two boy were mad the fact they couldn't get what they wanted. So they both say "Well I don't want her."

Justin finally gave up saying "Fine have it your way you two." He said as was walking away leaving.

"Come Crona." As he snapped his finger making a leash appear in his hand coming from Crona neck pulling her to follow him.

"Let me show you around of your now new home." He said as he slowly started to walked to the double door of the next room. Crona stopped and turn her head looking at the two boys. "G-g-good b-bye young m-m-masters," she stuttered before closing the doors.

As Justin show her the rest of the house from the living room, to the upper bedrooms, and to finally her bedroom. Justin first took her to meet one of the house employees Marie Minjorn the head cooker of the kitchen and doctor Stein.

Crona greeted them by bowing down at them Justin smile saying "I see your master taught you manners but as of now you will listen to me understood."

Crona nodded understanding. "Now Marie would you kindly show Crona her new clothing and the room she will be staying."

Marie smiled saying "Sure thing boss." She went up to Crona holding her hand taking her to her new bed room.

"Come on cutie let me show you your room is?" Said Marie pulling Crona.

Stein watched every move Crona made. She felt like the doctor didn't really like her at all. As Marie was pulling her she stopped and bow saying good bye to Stein and Justin.

Just as they left Stein took out a cigarette and started to blow. "Well she seems to be discipline very well. Where you buy her?" Asked Stein.

Justin smiled saying "Actually I'd won her from a game of poker from a demon snake."He said as he was started to walk to upstairs.

"A demon? Who?" asked Stein.

"Asura." He said.

Stein eyes widen a little as he looked at Justin then he started to laughed. "Ha Ha HA! Aaaah you'd tricked him didn't you? Because a demon like him would have known that he wasn't the only demon playing in that table." He said.

Justin smiled "Yes I did cheat by using magic to hide my soul, but I didn't start it. Beside the only reason I accepted is because Master would gained a cute pet." He said holding his hands on his face.

"It was a full proof genius." Said Justin.

"I guess…. But are you certain that the girl won't cause trouble at all?" asked Stein.

"Oh come on Stein this girl won't cause any trouble. She won't even hurt a fly the way she is. She was raise to listen and obey. Plus her old master was nothing but a cynical sin that lock her up in the cage. I think it was her first time being in the house for a long time." Said Justin.

"Really? Interesting…hmm. Well I better go tell Spirit and our Master that the new pet is here. As the head butler I aspect you start preparing for the party tonight." Said Stein walking away.

"Of course I am. What do you think I'm doing? Standing here looking pretty." He says.

Stein laughed "Nope but I think you're trying too hard to get Marie attention."

"Who says I'm trying to get Marie." He said smiling evilly.

"Well Tat Taaaa for now Stein and I hope you wear that tux I bought you this time please."Said Justin.

As Stein was half way through hall way he says "You do know that I will never wear that tux."

"And WHY NOT?" Asked Justin getting angry. _

But as he turned around he was already gone. 'Well that answered my question. T T"

"Haaaa better go get everything ready." He said walking to the kitchen.

_**TO BE CONTIINUE…..**_

_**Yeaaa ^ ^ CHAP TWO Hurraaay! Anyway I just wanted to thank these first four awesome readers.**_

First Xalin: Thank you very much

Second Kittylover88: Tee hee Thanks I'm glad it was O_O amazing w

Third Mituni14: Awww thank you sooo much w I'm happy that your happy hee hee

Fourth Duckling loves apples: BTW I love your username lol w is just adorable and I'll continue it.

_**For those of you who**__**don't know I have a Deviantart account if you would like to see my art please look for me is the same user name Chabeli05. Or put this in search **_


End file.
